tales_of_demons_and_godsfandomcom-20200223-history
Emperor Tian Yuan
Emperor Tian Yuan was a supreme expert from the Ancient Era and an ancestor of the Sky Origin Divine Clan in the Draconic Ruins Realm. At one time he fought against the Sage Emperor and lost. The last remnants of his intent, as well as his clan, were sealed away into the Endless Wilderness.【TDG】Chapter 428 – Emperor Tian Yuan This remnant discovered Nie Li and drew him and Long Yuyin into a separate space using the Gargantuan Intent Divine Technique. He was curious about how Nie Li had managed to gather the Myriad Miles Rivers and Mountains Painting with only the strength of a Heavenly Star Realm expert, but most wanted to question him over why he had bought so many Shy Origin Divine Clan members. He found it difficult to believe Nie Li when he claimed to want to set them free.【TDG】Chapter 428 – Emperor Tian Yuan It wasn't until Nie Li told him about his death at the hands of the Sage Emperor and subsequent rebirth in the past that the intent began to believe what he said. He asked about how he had lost against the Sage Emperor in his last life and learned that Nie Li held the Temporal Demon Spirit Book, allowing him to manipulate the flow of time and space.【TDG】Chapter 429 – Treasures from Heaven and Earth Now that he believed Nie Li's words, Emperor Tian Yuan was sure that he was the best chance they had to defeat the Sage Emperor. He offered to help him, as long as swore to free the Sky Origin Divine Clan after the Sage Emperor's defeat and Nie Li agreed. He then gave Nie Li a few hundred Divine Phaseless Fruits and hundreds of armours and weapons that surpassed the Martial Ancestor Realm level. He also gave Nie Li the Myriad Spiritual Sword Array, which he immediately placed inside the Myriad Miles Rivers and Mountains Painting.【TDG】Chapter 430 – The Inheritance of Tian Yuan Nie Li also asked Tian Yuan if he knew of Emperor Kong Ming from the Tiny World. He thought that the person Nie Li was asking about might be a talented expert that was hunted by the Sage Emperor's Deity servants a few hundred years ago. After Nie Li revealed that he also was from the Tiny World, Tian Yuan came to an understanding of a connection between the two. He suddenly had great confidence that Nie Li was their best hope of defeating the Sage Emperor. The intent suddenly turned his focus onto Long Yuyin. He could do nothing more to help Nie Li, but he could help her. He suddenly poured a large amount of energy into her, raising her cultivation directly from the Heavenly Axis realm to 6 stage Dao of Dragon. Emperor Tian Yuan then imparted on her the Divine Pulse Cultivation Technique, taking her as his first and only disciple.【TDG】Chapter 431 – Leaving Before Nie Li and Long Yuyin left, the intent let him know that if he ever has trouble with the Sky Origin Divine Clan he can show them the Myriad Spiritual Sword Array and they will listen to him. es:Tian Yuan